l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
5th century
The fifth century of Rokugan's history. Notable events The following are the most notable events of the fifth century: Culture * 401 - Chuda Tamihei becomes Snake Clan Champion. * 401 - The release of the Shuten Doji leads to the corruption of the Snake Clan. * 410 - The Sparrow Clan is assigned to protect and guard the Golden Sun Plains. * 411 - The Master of Void Isawa Eisai restores Nikesake to Phoenix control. The rebellious sohei of the Order of the Eighteen Stars agree to disband. * 412 - Matsu Itagi enters the Shadowlands. Hida Tadaka enters to find Itagi to avert war with the Lion Clan. * 428 - Hantei Kusada's sons fostered to the Crane Clan, Phoenix Clan and Scorpion Clan. * 429 - The Gusai family name is awarded. * 429 - Gusai Mori becomes the Mantis Clan Champion. * 432 - Hantei Yugozohime is fostered to the Lion Clan by the Gozoku. * 435 - Hantei Yugozohime becomes Empress. * 435 - The Gozoku are removed from power. * 435 - The Kochako family is founded. * 435 - The Isawa Shugenja school is expanded beyond Kyuden Isawa, across all the lands of the Phoenix Clan. * 436 - Otomo Hokusai becomes the Otomo family daimyo. * 437 - Toshi Ranbo is founded near the Kintani Valley. * 440 - A group of gaijin ambassadors are allowed to enter the Imperial Court by Hantei Yugozohime. * 442 - The gaijin ambassadors are expelled from Otosan Uchi. * 442 - Hantei Muhaki becomes Emperor. * 442 - The Tortoise Clan is founded by Agasha Kasuga. * 442 - Matsu Zaruko becomes Lion Clan Champion. * 442 - The Trials and Tribulations of the Ki-Rin Clan end. * 442 - The other families of the Ki-Rin Clan see a vision of Shinjo in trouble. They race to her defense. * 442 - Shinjo sacrifices herself to the Lying Darkness to allow her people to escape. * 442 - Shinjo Yonaru takes charge of the Ki-Rin Clan, renaming them the Unicorn Clan. * 447 - The Boar Clan is founded by Heichi, and the Heichi family is created. * 456 - Kakita Merao retires as a monk. * 462 - The Fureheshu vassal family is founded. * 470 - Botan writes The Phoenix Road. * 472 - The Emperor's Blessing written by Miya Mai. * 486 - Isawa Takao becomes Master of Fire. * 487 - Hantei X becomes Emperor. * 487 - The Blue Tiled Room begins teaching in Nikesake. * 500 - Heichi Shizugai becomes Boar Clan Champion. Magic and Religion * 428 - Hantei Kusada begins using members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei as spies against the Gozoku. * 467 - Botan joins the Order of Ebisu. * 499 - Otomo Jama discovers the journals of Kuni Nakanu. Military history * 402 - Five Nights of Shame: The Snake Clan is possessed by a Shuten Doji and subsequently destroyed by the Phoenix Clan. * 408 - The Lion Clan attempts to invade the Phoenix Clan lands through Treacherous Pass, but their advance is halted by a small band of bushi and shugenja. The Second Lion-Phoenix War ends. * 428 - The Gozoku burns down three sohei monasteries, turning the peasants against the conspirators. * 437 - Battle at Osari Plains * 440 - The Dragon-Crab War begins. * 441 - The Crab Clan is forced to sue for peace in the Dragon-Crab War. * 442 - Battle of Raging Seas * 442 - Battle of White Stag * 497 - The Shinjo encounter and thwart the Cult of Ruhmal in the Ivory Kingdoms. Births and deaths Births * 402 - Asako Beiwa * 410 - Akodo Godaigo * 422 - Ichiro Fureheshu * 423 - Matsu Hitomi * 433 - Mirumoto Ryudumu * 433 - Mirumoto Tokeru * 450 - Kakita Wayozu * 452 - Miya Mai * 459 - Kaiu Gineza * 465 - Isawa Takao * 475 - Asahina Yajinden Deaths * 402 - Chuda Tamihei * 402 - Chuda Sinjuko * 402 - Isawa Tsuneo * 408 - Shiba Kaigen * 412 - Hida Tadaka * 412 - Matsu Itagi * 418 - Iuchi Atesoro * 429 - Gusai * 435 - Hantei Kusada * 435 - Bayushi Atsuki * 437 - Akodo Tsetsu * 437 - Ikoma Yuri * 439 - Shiba Gaijushiko * 441 - Matsu Hitomi * 442 - Hantei Yugozohime * 442 - Akodo Kurojin * 442 - Garen Hawthorne * 442 - Shinjo Kemuri * 445 - Shiba Toshiken * 445 - Togashi Hikaru * 456 - Mirumoto Tokeru * 457 - Otomo Reju * 458 - Matsu Zaruko * 462 - Ichiro Fureheshu * 489 - Isawa Takao * 495 - Miya Mai * 500 - Mirumoto Chorude * 500 - Heichi Batsuda Year-by-year The following is a timeline of the events of the fifth century. *05